Frustrations of a Wizard
by bellenoire403
Summary: Even wizards need therapy!
Professor Severus Snape examined Albus Dumbledore closely. His eyes squinted in concern as he watched the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry feverishly rub his temples. Snape glanced down at Dumbledore's blackening hand. He had never seen the headmaster in such a state.

Dumbledore could feel the sting of Snape's gaze. He didn't like to appear vulnerable to anyone but at least he could trust Snape, so he had let down his guard. Besides, Dumbledore didn't have much strength left.

He had to trust Snape.

He just wished his head would stop hurting.

It had finally gotten to him. Every little thing had finally gotten to Dumbledore. It all seemed to swirl around him, squeezing in closer until he could barely breathe. It seemed that at any moment, it would all come crashing down on him and the world, as everyone knew it, would be gone forever.

And it would be his fault.

Dumbledore absentmindedly rubbed his blackened hand. And now he knew he wouldn't be there for the end of it all. His absence would be detrimental. None of this was what he wanted. Dumbledore felt stuck in an endless, desperate situation.

Many wizards would assume being the greatest wizard in the world would be an honor and an accomplishment but at the moment, Dumbledore had felt it as a curse. Dumbledore had never felt such pressure in his life to perform. The fate of everything hung on his shoulders and now he could barely stand.

"I have felt the pull for a few days Severus." Dumbledore squeezed the air out of his lungs as he spoke though he didn't look up at Snape.

"When it happens, how long….how long will it take?" Snape pursed his lips at the thought of Dumbledore's absence.

"Some wizards were gone only a few seconds." Dumbledore's voice sounded week, "Others, years….years Severus." Snape had to lean in to hear Dumbledore who was now sitting rigid in his seat.

Dumbledore tried to grasp his chair but felt his hands slipped through the wood.

Then he felt the tug. Unlike any tug he had ever felt before. The frustration engulfed him as the irritation of having to leave topped it all off and before Dumbledore knew what was going on, he was floating.

Severus Snape could no longer see him as Dumbledore slowly drifted up. He watched as other teachers from the school rushed in and looked around frantically, not able to see him either.

"It has happened," calmly Snape turned to his colleagues, "We must continue to attend to the business of this school as Dumbledore has been sucked into the Contravention of Conjurors."

"What?" Dumbledore heard a shriek shrill voice reply.

"A place where overly frustrated and super stressed wizards are forced to go to sort out their issues. Wizard therapy." Snape responded without a hint of emotion in his voice.

The last thing Dumbledore saw before his body flung into space were the surprised faces of the Hogwarts teachers at the news of their extremely stressed out headmaster.

It shouldn't have come to a surprise.

Dumbledore felt as if he was being thrown through time and space. The hard, crash landing onto a cold black floor was most welcome as Dumbledore felt himself starting to get sick. Amazingly there was little pain from the landing. Dumbledore quickly stood up. He tried to get his bearings in the black but found it to be difficult.

And then he saw it.

He never would have thought that there would be a mirror in the Contravention.

But there he was, staring at a fuzzy impression of himself. Dumbledore blinked his eyes. The mirror was still blurry. He then smashed his eyelids together so hard as to force his eyes to focus.

He opened his eyes.

It wasn't his image at all.

"Dumbledore." The grey wizard stated matter of factly as he sat down on an invisible chair and grasped his staff close to him.

"Gandalf." Dumbledore replied. He would have never thought that they had so many similarities.

"We have both been called to the Contravention." Gandalf continued, seemingly calm as he sat on nothing.

"This is my first time Gandalf. I have never been here before."

"Things must be getting rough for you Albus." Gandalf's eyes twinkled, then again they always twinkled. He probably would have been a Hufflepuff, Dumbledore thought. "The Contravention can be a glorious thing Albus. It helps the best wizards sort out their issues which in turn prevents their worlds from crumbling before them." Gandalf leaned back, letting his body stretch. "This is the second time I have had a Contravention."

"Did you ever just want to stay here?" Dumbledore couldn't help to ask the question. Now that he was away from everything, he could feel his body ease up more than it had in years and it felt glorious.

"Oh yes. I want to stay here still, even if it is so dark. You think I enjoy running all over the land and keeping up with all these races who just want to destroy each other? Oh, look at me I'm a prancy little elf, and I'm better than you." Gandalf's voice got higher as he made little fairy flying motions with his hands. "But I'm a dwarf and I walk on stone and wear mithril underwear so that makes me better." Gandalf's voice now deepened as he made stomping motions with his hands and feet. "And the hobbits, oh those hobbits with all their food and hairy feet and curiosity…I'm always having to fix their problems" Gandalf's voice trailed off.

"Ah, hobbits." Dumbledore acknowledged, "But you should try to run a successful school that is full up with hormonal teenagers who are learning magic! Imagine my days, having to pace the corridors trying to prevent hanky panky and magical mishaps….now just imagine when those two combine. Then you have to deal with the parents…Try all that and then tell me about your hobbits." A tray of tea and biscuits appeared before the wizards. Dumbledore tipped his head and peered over his half-moon spectacles, offering Gandalf the first cup. Gandalf gladly poured the hot liquid.

Gandalf sipped his tea and enjoyed the sweet bitter goodness. He watched Dumbledore slowly pour himself a cup. "We always have to deal with orcs." He continued, putting down his cup, "Do you know what that is like? It's like you are cursed to forever deal with the dim-witted beefcake bullies that wanted to shove your wedgie-butt self up in the lockers in high school. Only Orcs smell better and that's not saying much." Gandalf picked up his teacup and took another sip. "They are relentless and always there at the most inopportune moments."

"At least the orcs aren't whiny like our death eaters." Dumbledore studied his contemporary. "Oooohhh the Imperius Curse made me do it," Dumbledore's voice was now high as he began to flit with his hands, "The curse made me kill my family and many others while destroying the hopes and dreams of the entire world. I would never do that on my own accord so don't put me in time out." A look of disgust washed over Dumbledore. "Makes me want to Imperius Curse them and make them wear their pampers over their clothes for the rest of their lives. Just makes me sick!" Dumbledore sputtered.

"Looks like we are both fed up with everything." Gandalf acknowledged. "You ever feel like giving up?"

"Everyday." Dumbledore slightly giggled as he poured more tea. "I mean, we are fighting a man who has talent, yes, but also has big daddy issues….he probably lacks the skills to perform…you know….in that way…in the bedroom, so he takes it out on everyone. He doesn't even have a nose which could explain a lot."

"At least you're not fighting a huge eye! That's it! Just an eye!" Gandalf's voice rose in the darkness as he stood up and slammed down his fist on an invisible table. "Do you want to be known as the wizard that defeats an eye?" He sat down as quickly as he stood up and tried to catch his breath.

Both great wizards sat there, letting the darkness engulf them.

"We both have freaking huge spiders though." Gandalf eventually broke the silence.

"Yes we do." Dumbledore began to giggle and Gandalf joined him.

"At least your elves dress better!" Gandalf finished off his giggle and winked at Dumbledore.

"He's not an elf, his name is Lucius Malfoy and he's more of a fairy."

Both wizards roared with laughter.

"Why do we even bother Gandalf?" Dumbledore's body quaked with laughter and he spilled his tea which suddenly disappeared.

"I don't even know Albus. Cause we're not idiots so we are forced to manage them." Gandalf's laughter continued. "I mean, look at that boy, Harry Potter. How stupid can you get? The best thing he can do is ride a broom."

"What?" A swallow of tea caught in Dumbledore's throat. He could feel the heat deep down… "Well, what about Frodo?" Dumbledore continued, "All he has to do is throw costume jewelry in a fire. And it's 'oh Sam this and oh Sam that' He can't even walk to the flames. His gardener helps him!" Dumbledore felt strength flinching within him.

"That's rich coming from a man who's dying from wearing a ring." Gandalf fought the urge to stand up. No one was going to talk about Frodo that way. "And all for Harry…Oh I lost my parents and have terrible family so I'm going to constantly put my nose where it doesn't belong and whine about it. Potter Stinks!" Gandalf began to laugh as he eased off again into his chair.

"At least we evolve. Your goblins can't even count." Dumbledore now slammed his hand down.

"And those twins….did they really think they were original….fireworks turning into a dragon?" Gandalf tightened his grip on his staff.

"You guys got measly elven Lamas bread…we got chocolate." Dumbledore's chest puffed out.

"You only have to worry about one castle, not an entire middle earth. And besides…WE got Christopher Lee!" Gandalf's eyes squinted.

"We are so good, we have tamed our dragons and use them in tournaments. You guys need criminals to defeat yours…filthy little burglar." Dumbledore instinctively was reaching for his wand. No one, no matter who it was or how great they were was going to put down Hogwarts or make fun of Harry.

Gandalf noticed Dumbledore twitch and pull his staff towards him. He wasn't about to stand Dumbledore's judgmental attitude towards middle-earth anymore.

"And just how hard is it for you to be a teacher? Watch me do it 'You shall not pass!' Done!" Gandalf smirked.

Dumbledore had had enough. Fire engulfed his whole being and the feeling of rejuvenation flowed through him like a fresh mountain spring. No one was going to put down his life, his world, and those he loves like this. He no longer felt fatigued or stressed. He was ready.

Dumbledore felt the familiar tug.

And then he was gone.

Gandalf stood there in the dark, ready to fight. No one was going to look down on middle earth in that manner. Gandalf felt the spirit of renewal. He stood there, alone in the dark as he felt his very fiber regroup, and then the tug, his body hurled through the air.

When Gandalf landed, not much time had passed and he was still in the dark.

Moria.

"You alright Gandalf?" Aragorn looked over at him in concern. They hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"Yes Aragorn." Gandalf whispered, "I am alright."

Aragorn relaxed a little.

"But I will be leaving again soon." Gandalf added matter-of-factly. He knew what was coming now that he had felt the renewal to carry on.

"What?" Aragorn couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"It will be time for me to face something…something that will change the course… for everyone." Gandalf continued, trusting Aragorn.

"What?" Panicked traced Aragorn's words, "Face what?"

Gandalf's spirit soared even though darkness and toil laid ahead. The contravention always refreshed him. He leaned back to relax and looked at Aragorn.

"The Balrog."


End file.
